


About That Tattoo...

by yami (blind_man_sun)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_man_sun/pseuds/yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm trying to flirt with you, you thickheaded alien."</p>
            </blockquote>





	About That Tattoo...

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request. References 'Eater of Wasps'.

“Hey.”

“Hmm?” The Doctor looked up from his book and glanced down at Fitz. It was a lazy afternoon in the TARDIS and they were both curled up on the couch in the console room. Anji was in the pool, if he remembered correctly. Fitz was currently lying on him, his head on the Doctor’s leg.

“Remember that time in Marpling, when you said you’d show me your tattoo?”

“Is there a reason you’re thinking about this?”

“Dunno.” Fitz shrugged. “It just came to mind. Anyway, it’s been what, a month? Two? I still haven’t seen it.”

“You haven’t been lucky.” The Doctor returned to his book, trying to ignore the puppy-eyed look Fitz was giving him. It was hard for him to resist his companion when he looked that adorable and Fitz knew that. It was very unfair.

“Aww. But that’s my thing.”

“Better luck next time,” the Doctor said idly, turning the page.

“I’m trying to flirt with you, you thickheaded alien,” Fitz muttered sulkily. The Doctor bit back a laugh and set his book aside, looking down at Fitz.

“You’re not doing a very good job.” The Doctor tapped his nose teasingly and Fitz stuck his tongue out at him.

“Destroy my self-confidence, why don’t you. At least I know how to flirt. You’re just completely oblivious!”

“I am not.” The Doctor placed a hand over his hearts, mock-offended.

“You are too. You’ve had how many birds come on to you? You never notice. It’s totally unfair.”

“Don’t whine.”

“I’m not whining.” Fitz crossed his arms grumpily. The Doctor laughed, ruffling his hair. Fitz wrinkled his nose at him, frowning, then broke out into a crooked grin that the Doctor found incredibly charming. “I’m not.”

“I know. And I do notice when people flirt with me.” He paused. “Sometimes. It’s just that I’m not interested.”

“Oh.” Fitz bit his lip. “Not at all?”

“Not really.” 

“Oh,” Fitz said again. He was obviously crestfallen, the Doctor noticed, but was trying to hide it. The Doctor shook his head with a smile, running his hand through Fitz’s hair again. 

“If it’s any consolation,” he said softly, “I was flirting with you when I said that. About the tattoo.” Fitz blinked up at him, gray eyes wide. The Doctor watched his face slowly turn red.

“Y-you were? I mean, I’d kinda hoped but I wasn’t sure…”

“Yes. I was.” The Doctor laughed at Fitz’s reaction, which was, frankly, rather adorable. “I’m generally not interested, but…” He picked up one of Fitz’s hands and kissed it, smiling down at him. “I might make an exception for you. I rather like you a lot.”

Fitz blinked again and turned his head away, embarrassed. “I like you too,” he muttered. 

“Mm.” The Doctor made a noise that sounded a bit like a purr.

“Does this mean you’ll show me your tattoo now?”

“Nope.” The Doctor let go of Fitz’s hand and picked his book back up, turning to the page he’d left off on.

“Oh, come on!”

“Go back to what you were doing before.”

“I wasn’t doing anything, y’know. I was just lying here.” 

“I know.” The Doctor grinned at him over the top of the book. “If I read to you, will you be quiet?”

“Maybe.”

“All right.” The Doctor flipped a page. “Sit up, my leg’s falling asleep.” 

“Fine.” Fitz sat up with a grumble, flopping on his shoulder instead. He sighed moodily and the Doctor elbowed him in the ribs.

“Shh.” He turned his head to give Fitz a quick kiss on the cheek. “You’ll make me lose my place.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll behave.”

“Good.” The Doctor shifted his arm so he could wrap it around Fitz’s waist. “All right, where was I…”


End file.
